Get Me To The Church on Time
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Emily and Hotch are engaged to be married as soon as she's done with Interpol which she has one month left with the agency. Eager to return to VA and Hotch, Interpol hit a slight snag, Will she be able to get to the church on time? Dedicated to Inanna! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Inanna for giving me this prompt: A follow up to the H/P story 'She's a Keeper!' where Emily and Hotch are engaged to be married as soon as Emily's tenure with Interpol is up but there is a slight snag…**

Get Me To The Church On Time – Chapter 1

.

Clyde Easter was standing in front of her apartment door. He clenched his fists tightly on his sides; it's not fair of the Director to do this to her!

He almost walked away – to hell with Director Greene!

But he knew her; yes, he knew her very well. They had known each other for over ten years and they had been shot at, punched at, and Emily almost died in the hands of that terrorist, Ahmad Hazim while he, Clyde was almost shot and killed by Viola Thomas.

That vicious bitch deserved the bullet in her head and it was Emily who took her down.

Clyde took care of Hazim when he managed to get free and rescued Emily who was on the verge of being tortured by electricity. Clyde was able to turn the table around and gave Hazim his own medicine; he died when 200 volts of electricity ran through his head Clyde had attached a coil around him.

It was a close call, both missions but they had several successful missions too. Emily's team. She was more than an efficient leader and field agent.

And now, she was a month shy of her two-year tenure. And she had decided not to renew her contract with Interpol. She missed life in the United States, or more specifically Aaron Hotchner, the Unit Chief of the BAU, FBI.

They were to be married as soon as she returned to Virginia. The wedding plans had been set and the invitations sent and RSVP'ed. Over 100 guests were expected to be there, especially the Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss.

That formidable woman whom Clyde had met a few times while they were in Italy impressed Clyde greatly; she was an astute politician as well as an excellent negotiator of peace treaties.

Emily was looking forward to this union with Hotchner so much so he had put an embargo on the subject of wedding whenever she called.

Clyde was jerked to the present when he heard the door opened and Emily appeared, she was on her cell phone, a happy smile on her pretty face.

When she saw Clyde standing in front of her doorway, she arched her brow, "Aaron, I've to call you back…Clyde's here and something tells me it's nothing good. Okay…bye, I love you." She tucked her phone in her pocket and greeted her old friend, "Clyde? Is something wrong?"

He nodded solemnly, "Let's go back in and talk, Em."

Her eyes wide, "But I have an appointment with my…" She closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders, "Come on in." She turned around and walked into her apartment.

Clyde stepped in and closed the door.

She stood by the window and waited for him.

Clyde saw that she had begun packing her things into boxes; he felt like a louse even now.

But the agency needed her now, more than ever…

"Charlie is dead." He began straight away; Charlie Watson was one of the agency's Arabic interpreters.

Emily hung her head down; damn! Charlie was one of the best men she'd known and liked. They had known each other for over 4 years, having spent some time in Afghanistan with the red-headed hot tempered man, that was before the Ian Doyle's fiasco.

"How? Where?" she asked softly and sadly; Charlie's wife was expecting their third child, a girl after having two boys. Charlie was ecstatic as he'd always wanted a little girl…

"IED, in Afghanistan. Yesterday." Clyde informed her.

Emily shut her eyes and shook her head, "Does Polly know?"

"No, I'm heading there next."

She nodded; better him than her, she never liked to be the one to tell the families their loved ones were killed in action and most times, they couldn't give many details being that their works were mostly highly classified missions.

Snapping her eyes opened suddenly, she whirled around and faced him, "Oh no Clyde. You don't mean it." She paled.

Not looking at her, "I'm sorry Em. We're short of interpreters. Grimes and Bowers are not ready to be on their own. They have three more weeks in training classes."

"So, I'm the only one left?" She stared at him.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so, Em. The Director wanted you to personally handle it as you're familiar with the case."

She sighed heavily. "Clyde, I'm a month short. I'm getting married and …"

"Emily," he cut her off and glared at her. "For once, think of Charlie, not your damn wedding!" He uttered angrily. "I didn't want to do this to you but I don't have a choice."

She continued to stare at him, "I'm sorry for sounding selfish, Clyde but I…damn it!" She exclaimed as she turned her face towards the ceiling.

"Charlie would have…"

She turned her head fiercely back to him "Don't. Don't give me this Charlie guilt trip." She began to pace about. "It's just an extraction, right?"

He nodded.

"Who's the target?"

"An Afghan double agent, Nasir Fayad al Mujar or The Pacifier."

"The Pacifier?" Emily looked at him incredulously. "What is he?"

"Supposedly, he has information on the assassination of the Afghan President."

"And you believe that?" She arched her brow, hands across her chest.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Em. The Director has placed this mission as priority one."

"Where is he? The Pacifier?"

"In a safe house in Puli Khumri, it's about 50 miles southeast of Kabul."

"And you want him escorted to Kabul?"

He nodded, "Yes and he's not an easy person to trust. He speaks…er…Persian."

"Clyde, more than half the population in Afghanistan speaks Persian."

"And," He shook his head, "he speaks English as well as Arabic."

"My kind of man," She smiled.

"You're engaged to be married, you're off the market in a month." He grinned. "No flirting with the targets."

She rolled her eyes, "Please Clyde, as if I would."

He walked towards the door, "I'll meet you at HQ for a full briefing."

"Clyde, I better be at my own wedding or the groom is going to hunt you down and it won't be a pretty sight."

He nodded, "I'll get you to the church on time!" He sang the tune to the classic song from 'My Fair Lady'.

"You better, Clyde." She shook her head as she waved at him, and pulled out her phone, her finger on the speed dial to Hotch.

As the phone rang, she muttered, "This had better be the easiest extract mission or Clyde will wish he'd never stepped foot on my doorstep." She sighed as she stared out of the window, "Godspeed, Charlie."

"Hotchner."

"Hey honey." Emily took a deep breath.

"Uh oh, you never call me honey unless it's something bad." He said on the other side of the world, in Virginia.

"You know me so well, Aaron. Here's the deal, there's a mission in Afghanistan…."

….

End of Chapter 1

**So…what do you think?**

**Will she get to her own wedding? Or is Clyde in a load of trouble?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters belonging to the TV show Criminal Minds, only the fictional characters made up in here.**

**.**

Get Me To The Church on Time – Chapter 2

.

"Has Team Alpha called in yet?" Clyde entered the control room. It was one of several rooms in the Interpol Headquarters where a team of six agents monitored their field agents; in this case, it would be Emily, Ken Ming, her weapons masters, and Jon Bing, who was their 'body guard'.

Jon Bing was a former US Seal team member recruited by the Interpol weighed 200lbs but he was all muscle and brawn, and brains being a graduate of New York University with a degree in engineering.

Emily nicknamed him, 'Little Jon'.

Ken Ming was English born to Chinese parents who were successful entrepreneurs in textile. Ken was a model for Versace and Ralph Lauren clothing line. Emily called him 'Ken doll', after the popular Barbie and Ken dolls. Many had mistaken him as soft and just pretty but he was known for his ruthlessness; Emily had seen him killing a man with his bare hands and had much respect for the former model.

They two men had called Emily, 'Cupcake', her penchant for cupcakes was known to the whole of Interpol.

"Sir," One of the agents looked up at Clyde whom came around to him and his monitor. "I've got something…It's Team Alpha and they're not at the rendezvous point."

"Damn it!" Clyde exclaimed. "Where are they? Why are they not at the border?"

"Er, they're at a house."

"A what?"

"House, sir. It's in the small city of Gazoli, it's nearby their pick-up point."

"And why are they there? Having afternoon tea?" Clyde glared at the agent.

Nervous, he shook his head, "No sir. They are under heavy fire and they're calling for back-up."

Walking to the front, Clyde said, "Get them on line, on the screen."

"Yes sir, patching through."

A minute later, the face of Emily and her two men could be seen in a house, it was dim inside.

"Where the hell are you at, Alpha?" Clyde asked her, they could hear bombings and gunfire in the back ground as well as a family huddling on the sofa.

"Good to hear your voice, Control." Emily grinned. "We are in a pickle jar and need prying out of it."

"How did you end up there, Alpha? You were supposed to be at the check point now. There's a plane waiting for you."

She shook her head, "Well, the reason we're here is your target insisted that we extract his family or he's not going anywhere and no info."

"What?" Clyde exclaimed. "We're not a charity foundation, Alpha. The original agreement was just the Pacifier."

"I'm aware of that, Control but he is not budging." She indicated the family behind them, there were at least eight in a huddle. "They're coming with us or Pacifier is staying. By the way, he had more intel to give regarding the Afghan assassination. He knows who did it and wants to lead us to it."

"Absolutely not, Alpha. It's too dangerous."

"With all due respect, Control," Ken Ming came into view. "Pacifier had indicated the shooter is in this city. We should not miss this opportunity."

Clyde thought for a moment, "How confident are you, Pretty Boy?"

Ken Ming grinned his signature smile, pearly whites gleaming. "Oh, about a hundred percent. We have the toys to blow up his humble abode."

Emily shook her head at his humor.

"Alpha? What's your take on this?"

"We can do it and get the Brady Bunch out after." She paused for a moment and said, "Do we have room for transport?"

Clyde nodded, "Yes but we're not rescuing the entire town."

"Noted, Alpha out."

"Wait…uh," he looked around the room hesitantly and said, "Your Alpha just called."

Understanding his meaning, Emily beamed, "Oh? And what does he want?"

Closing his eyes, he relayed Hotch's message. "Your uh wedding dress has just arrived at this JJ's house. Whatever that means."

There were a few chuckles in the room as the female agents were laughing when they heard the discussion of Emily's wedding broadcasted on satellite feed.

Emily chuckled, "And what else?"

"He reminds you to not miss the date line, a week from today."

She nodded, "As if I would forget, understood, Alpha out."

Clyde shook his head, "I hope they're successful or that man will serve my head at the wedding banquet." He then sat down and continued to monitor his team. "Okay people, let's call for back up and bring them home."

"Yes sir!"

…..

"Did you get ahold of Emily?" Penelope Garcia came to stand before Hotch's office, tablet in her hand.

Hotch nodded as he tried to work on his never-ending files. "Yes, I did." He then looked up at her, "Well I relay the message."

"So you didn't talk to her?"

Putting his pen down, he leaned back, "Garcia, she's in the field, I can't just call her for a chat."

"But you're her fiance. And …and…"

He shook his head, "No Garcia, I trust her that she'll be back in time."

"One day before the wedding? That's cutting it close, don't you think?" Dave Rossi poked his head in before the rest of the body joined in as he walked into Hotch's office and sat in front of him. "She is coming to her own wedding?" Garcia walked in and took the seat next to Dave.

Hotch sighed, "Come on guys, Emily is not going to change her mind. She's going to be here…on time."

Dave arched his brow, "Are you trying to convince us or yourself?"

"You!" he exclaimed. "I'm confident Emily will come through so stop being so…so…negative."

"Hey, who's negative?" Reid and Morgan walked in as they stood inside Hotch's office.

He looked up at the two, "What's up?"

They shook their heads, "Nothing, Hotch." Morgan answered. "Just that we can't believe the bride-to-be is letting the groom-to-be plan the entire wedding."

"Wedding is usually and traditionally the duties of the female of the wedding party." Reid began. The team groaned; he had been spouting interesting facts on weddings as the date neared.

"Reid," Morgan shook his head, "Save it, we don't need another wedding 101."

Hotch nodded to Morgan gratefully.

"Seriously Aaron, have you heard from Emily?" Dave asked him.

Hotch shook his head, "No, I think she's still in Afghanistan, it's an extraction, it shouldn't be difficult."

JJ walked into the office and saw the whole team, "Oh..hey, did I miss the memo to a meeting?"

They shook their head.

"We were talking about the wedding and Emily." Garcia informed her.

JJ walked in, "Oh yeah." She paused for a moment. "I hate to interrupt your wedding meeting but we have a case."

The team groaned.

JJ looked at them, "I know, I know. I'm sorry but serial killers don't pause for weddings."

"Not even for the boss." Morgan sighed. "Bad timing."

Hotch stood up and the others did the same as they headed to the conference room. "Let's go everyone and catch him."

"We better or Emily's gonna be one pissed bride if you don't make it to the wedding." Garcia muttered as they entered the conference room.

…..

In Garzoli, Emily and her team were waiting for night to come before they headed to the suspect's house.

But while in waiting, Ken Ming came to her in the main room, "Hey Emily, we have a problem."

She looked up, "What is it?"

"Fayad just left the house."

Emily stood up suddenly, "Where to?"

"I think he's heading up to the suspect's house."

She turned and looked at their equipment, and saw the missing case. "Shit! He took the bag of C-4s." She headed for the door.

"Hey…hey…where are you going, cupcake?" Ming pulled her back.

"Getting that fool back here!"

He shook his head, "Negative." He turned around and then turned back, "Little Jon is with him."

Emily looked around the room and saw the big man missing; it was not hard to miss him. "Stupid! Stupid! We're going to be caught!"

"What do you mean?"

She peeked out the window, "Look out there, notice it's deserted?"

Ming came to stand by her, "Yeah… kind of creepy…hey, who's that?"

They saw a man in a dark hood with a backpack and he was running towards the house.

Emily turned to face Ming and began pulling him, "Get out, run!" She looked at the family and shouted in Persian, "Get to the back! Bomb! Bomb!" And they all began to run towards the back of the house when a loud explosion sounded and the whole house trembled and Emily felt a hot searing heat burning her back and then nothing.

…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Get Me To The Church On Time – Chapter 3

.

"What happen?" Clyde looked around his agents in the control room.

They began to type furiously on their keyboards.

"Sir, the feed indicated there was an explosion at the safe house." One of the agents reported quietly.

"Any survivors?"

"Unknown."

"Well, you better find out and do it quick." Clyde demanded as he paced about the room.

His cell phone rang; it was Hotch. "Damn!" Clyde muttered, "Bad timing."

He answered, "Hello Hotchner, how delighted to hear from you, again."

"Cut the bullshit, Easter, where's Emily? Has she reported in?" It had been over a week since he last heard from her via Clyde.

"Er…that would be a negative, Hotchner." There was no sense in lying to him.

He could never lie to Emily as she could pick his lies and he knew Aaron Hotchner would pick up right away as well; he hated profilers.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch demanded.

"Just what I said, the team has not reported in as scheduled, it happens, Hotchner. I wouldn't wind up your britches too tight." Well, in a way, he was telling the truth.

There was a short pause before Hotch uttered again, "I want to hear from her within 36 hours." He then hung up on the Interpol agent.

Clyde arched his brow, "And a Happy New Year to you too, bugger."

"Sir."

He turned around and looked for the agent who had called him.

"We have Team Alpha…well, actually it's one of the family members."

Frowning, Clyde looked at him, "Can you patch it on the main screen?"

The young tech nodded and after entering a few keys, the large screen in the room came on and it was one of Fayad's family member.

"Er…who are you?" Clyde asked him. They could see in the background it was covered with smoke and debris. And what looked like his family members picking things up around the ruins.

"I am…Fadeen," the young man replied in halted English as he kept turning around to look at his family members.

Clyde almost sighed with relief upon realizing he could speak English, if not very well. It was a start.

"What happen, Fadeen?"

"A bomb exploded at the front of the house. Your team saved my family."

"My team…are they alive?"

The young man nodded, "The man and woman is hurt…badly…their bodies… burning." He frowned hard as he tried to say the right word.

Clyde hissed; this was not good if it was true about Emily, they needed medical aid.

"Fadeen, can they…are they awake?"

He shook his head, "No, they are…asleep?"

"Unconscious." Clyde corrected him, he nodded. Clyde rubbed his face, "Where is your…father? Fayad? And the other man?"

Fareen shook his head, "They have no come back." He said in broken English still nervous.

_Shit!_

Suddenly there were lots of voices in the back ground, Clyde and his people in the control room couldn't see.

And then a badly injured Ken Ming came into view, half of his face was burned.

"Sir…" He said sluggishly. "It was a suicide bomber…he knew we were holed up in here and he came for us." Ken shook his head a few times as someone handed a rag to wipe the blood from his face. He held up a burned equipment, "IED, the bastard used the same one he killed Charlie. They knew about our presence."

"Where's Em?"

"She's in the other room, the women are taking care of her now. Sir, she's pretty badly burned in the back. She took the brunt of the explosion trying to get us out of the way." He said sadly.

"Alpha, rescue team is on the way, hold on tight. ETA is one hour. Where's Little Jon and your target?"

Ken shook his head, "Unknown sir, they're not back...wait…stand by sir, someone is here." Ken then left the monitor, his gun in his hand.

Clyde wished he could steer the camera around. He could hear hurried voices, all male but nothing coherent.

He breathed another sigh of relief when he saw Little Jon's face on the screen.

"Control, we need medicvac ASAP." He looked behind him and turned back, "Pretty boy…well, he's not gonna be pretty anymore with those burns on his face and Cupcake…she's in bad shape. We have to get everyone out of here."

"Alpha, is Pacifier safe?"

Little Jon nodded, "Oh yeah, we took out the bastard who was responsible for the death of President Al Kalifi." He held up a disc. "This is his confession we were able to obtain before we send him to Allah." He laughed cynically at his joke.

"Pick up is in an hour, get to the LZ now." Clyde said.

"Roger that, sir."

"I'll be meeting you at the base." Clyde said.

"What about her fiancé?"

"I'm calling him now."

He nodded, "Copy that, Control. By the way, just so you know…in case something might happen to her or us," He hesitated. "She's the one that got Pacifier to open up to us. He insisted on Charlie at first but she's the one that won him over and Pacifier told her about the shooter."

Clyde nodded, "Got it, Little Jon. I'll put that in the report, now get to the LZ."

"Yes sir, I'll see you in 10 hours."

Clyde nodded as the feed was soon cut off.

Pulling his phone out, he called Hotch who answered after the fifth ring.

"This is unusual, Easter. Is everything all right?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily and her team took in an IED a suicide bomber jumped into the house. Emily and one of her team were badly injured…"

"How bad?" Hotch asked in tensed tone.

"I'm not sure, Hotchner. I'm on my way to Ramstein AB in Germany where they're flying them directly."

"This is your fault, Easter."

"I know but you must believe…"

"Just forget it, I'm not listening another word, Easter. I'm flying to Germany too."

Clyde closed his eyes, "If that's what you want."

"Yes, my fiancée needs me." Hotc hung up on him.

"Well, that went well." Clyde muttered as he tucked his phone back into his pants pocket and left the building.

…

Hotch turned around and saw Dave staring at him. They were still in Kentucky.

"Go. She needs you." Dave said firmly. "We can handle it here."

Hotch nodded as he walked to his friend and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, "Thanks, old friend."

"Just keep her safe, and you have a wedding in five days."

"Dave, I don' think we're going to have a wedding in time." Hotch looked at his friend. "From what Easter said, Emily's injuries sounded severe."

"He doesn't know that. Let's just play it by ear. It's too late to get a refund for most of the stuff."

Hotch sighed, "That sucks. I'll keep you inform about the situation when I get there." He picked up his briefcase and with a nod he left the office.

Morgan, Reid, and JJ walked into the room a moment later, "Hey Rossi, isn't that Hotch?" Morgan said as he looked outward to the main door of the precinct. "Where's he going?"

"He had to go to Germany, Emily's hurt."

They gasped at the same time, JJ came up to Dave, "Is she all right?"

Dave shook his head, "I don't know. Nobody knows exactly what's going on. But let's pray she's okay."

They nodded but before anyone could do, a deputy came rushing in.

"Agents! Another one…she's alive!"

The BAU team rushed out and followed the deputy.

….

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Get Me To The Church On Time – Chapter 4

.

The Dress fit her like a glove. It was all lace and antique; it had belonged to her grandmother Enille Shaw.

Her mother had worn it on her wedding day and now it was passed down to her. After a few alterations, it fit perfectly.

Even the 25 ft long matching lacey veil survived three generations.

"You look beautiful, Emily." Her mother remarked, tears falling her cheeks.

"Mother, no tears." Emily smiled softly at her mother. "You're going to make me cry and ruined my make-up." She chuckled but her mother could see her eyes were glistening.

"I remember when you were born, your father and I … we were so happy when you finally came." The Ambassador continued, her voice shaky.

"Mother, this is supposed to be a happy day." Emily began.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes…my goodness, Emily. You're always so practical. Sometimes I feel as you're the mother and I'm the daughter."

"I always have to tell you what's going on around us. Father's never home…" She looked up and saw her father standing by the doorway, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Emily beamed, "Daddy! Don't you look dashing and handsome!"

Her father, his hands held out as he approached her, "My baby girl…so grown up and so beautiful!"

Baby girl….

Penelope Garcia, the BAU technical analysis. Fashion extraordinaire and most hyper of any she had met.

"Emily…will you pay attention to me?" Garcia was standing before her, wearing bright green plastic eyeglasses that was competing with her garishly and brightly green plastic dress and equally brightly green plastic shoes. "What do you think of this dress? Will this do for your wedding?"

Emily nodded, "Of course, you look marvelous and so…so you, PG."

Hands on her hips, Penelope stared at her, "I don't believe you. I think you're making fun of me."

Emily laughed, "No I'm not. I mean look at me, I'm wearing my grandmother's wedding dress."

Garcia frowned as she shook her head, "No you're not…you're bleeding."

Emily looked down and saw she was right, her dress was no longer as she was now wearing fatigue uniform…She remembered now, she was supposed to be in Afghanistan…they were on an extract mission…

The explosion…the suicide bomber. He had shouted '_Allah will not be merciful to the Infidels! Go to hell!_' Before he pressed a button and his body exploded as well as the entire front part of the house and Emily began to run from the fire as it spread rapidly into the house…

"You better hurry or you'll be late for your own wedding!" Garcia waved to her as she was engulfed with flames.

"Garcia!"Emily screamed for her friend, "No!"

"What's the matter, Em?"

Emily turned around and saw JJ standing, she was smiling as she held onto to Will.

They were standing under the verandah of Dave Rossi's house. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress, Will in a shirt and jacket.

"Hey, Emily thanks for saving my bacon." Will smiled and JJ nodded as he continued. "If it weren't for you, I won't be here with my JJ." He turned to look at JJ lovingly and then they moved into the dance floor and began to dance, Henry running around them in circles.

She heard a sigh, "Don't they look so beautiful?" Erin Strauss said to Dave. "You did a marvelous job to our house."

Dave nodded, "Thank you Erin. I did, didn't I? They're our family."

Erin nodded, "Yes, they're."

Dave led her out to the dance floor and they began to dance.

"I can't believe you brought her to JJ's wedding!"

Emily turned around and saw an angry Garcia dancing with Kevin Lynch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want you to know I've moved on." Lynch told her.

Garcia laid her head on Lynch's chest as they danced a slow song, "I hate you, Kevin."

"I know." He said as he gathered her closer to him.

"Baby girl is so screwed." Emily turned to look as Derek Morgan laughing, he was standing by the dance floor with Spencer Reid. "Lynch is through with her and she's not taking no for an answer."

Reid chuckled, "Wait till you see what she'd done to his bank account."

Morgan began to laugh with Reid and they turned to face Emily.

"Hey, don't be late for your wedding, Princess." Derek smiled as he handed a daisy to her. "This is from Hotch. He can't make it, he says he's too busy with his case files."

"Yeah," Reid laughed again. "We gave him our share, now he's buried with all of them and he has a dead line of three days."

Reid turned and bumped fist with Morgan as they continued to laugh, "He didn't know about the added files but he's willing to work through the wedding."

"Hey Emily!"

Emily looked down to see Jack Hotchner standing in front of her, he was wearing a tuxudo.

"Daddy says he's not gonna make it to the wedding but he wants me to take his place." He raised his elbow. "Ready?"

Emily hooked her arm around Jack's and they stood before the priest who looked like Clyde.

"Em," Clyde began as he held out the Bible. "I can't marry you two. You've not completed your mission. The Pacifier is still missing. Little Jon's still missing. Pretty Boy is hurt. And you're hurt too. You need to rescue Fayad's family." He pointed at the smoke and debris-filled house. "Look at that, they need you."

"No, I need you, Emily." Aaron appeared before her. "Emily, you can't marry Jack! I need you….I need you. I love you so much!"

"My back, it burns." She began to cry. "I'm hurting. It burns!" She screamed. "It burns!"

"It's okay, babe. I'm here." Aaron said softly in her ear.

She screamed out loud again before everything faded to black.

….

Hotch was sitting by her side as she lay on the bed. He was holding her hand; it seemed so small in his large one.

Emily was lying on her side; her upper body was heavily bandaged and under sedation.

"How is she?" Clyde came over to stand on the other side of the bed. "Has she regained consciousness?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, she's having a bad time."

Clyde nodded. "Hotchner, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am about this."

"You've apologized three times already." Hotch said tightly, his gaze still on Emily. "When she's awake, we'll see about forgiveness."

Clyde sighed and was about to walk away when the doctor came into the ward and to Emily's bed.

"Second Degree burn." He announced. "One month and she should heal, minimal scarring."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you doctor."

"The medication should be wearing off soon." He said. "The burn could have been worst, I understand she managed to get between the door and the blast." The doctor nodded solemnly. "If it weren't for that door…" he shook his head and left unsaid and walked away and headed to Ken Ming's bed where his parents were beside him.

Hotch looked up at Clyde, "Well, Easter, looks like you're lucky."

Clyde nodded. "Indeed, the mission was a success thanks to her."

Hotch nodded, "I hope she's hanging up her hat. No more but I'll let her decide what she wanted to do after…"

Clyde smiled sadly, "She'd be an excellent field agent." Hotch nodded in agreement. "The Interpol is going to miss her skills."

"God…You guys make it sound as if I'm dead already."

Hotch and Clyde looked down and saw Emily's eyes opened.

"Em!" Hotch leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Aaron..." She said softly, "What are you doing here?"

He arched his brow as he smiled, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

She tried to nod her head, "I am but…wait a minute," She looked around her. "Where…am I?"

"Ramstein, Germany." Clyde said.

Staring at Hotch, Emily smiled, "Hello Clyde, nice to see you too." She had her back to him.

He then walked around to stand beside Hotch, "Nice of you to stay alive."

She smiled, "Yah…" The she faltered, "What happened? The Pacifier? Ken? Little Jon? And the others?" She tried to get up but Hotch held her down as she winced in pain.

"Stay where you are, babe."

"I want to know what's going on…" She tried to get up again.

"Em, listen to Hotchner will you?" Clyde held his hand out. "Look, Ken…he's hurt." He looked at the other bed. "But he's okay. Little Jon and the rest are fine. The mission is a success, thanks to you. Interpol owes you loads. Well done, darling."

Appeased, Emily relaxed, Hotch sighed, "See, everything's good. You can stop worrying about everyone and take care of yourself."

She shook her head, "Aaron..the wedding…what day is it?"

He shook his head as well as Clyde who raised his hands up and let it flopped down.

"I don't believe it! You almost…got blown up and here you are, wondering about the damn wedding!" He turned to Hotch. "Please talk some sense into her…the wedding should be postponed."

Hotch shrugged, "You know her as much as I do, Easter. She's stubborn and if she wants something, she's going to get it however she will." He looked down at her and winked. "This wedding is very important to her."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Aaron's right. When's the wedding?"

Hotch said, "Tomorrow. But I'll have Dave and JJ cancel it…?"

She began to shake her head, "No...no, don't. You can't cancel, it's too close they won't refund it."

"I don't care, babe, we'll plan it again when you get better and we return to home."

She shook her head again, "No…the guests. Aaron, it took so long to get co-ordinated, and my mother…it's so hard to get her schedules. Please Aaron, don't cancel it. I've waited for almost two years…no, five years, honey." She was beginning to feel distraught and tired. "Please?"

Hotch nodded hurriedly, "Okay…okay, don't…relax Em," He placed his hand gently on her hair, "Don't worry…"

She nodded. "Listen…I have a plan."

"Somehow," Clyde chuckled. "You're not going to give up."

Hotch looked over to Clyde, "You have no idea."

"Clyde, you owe me…" Emily looked up at him. "And I need your help."

He nodded, "Name it darling, I'll get it done for you."

She smiled, "Okay, this is what I want…"

…..

End of Chapter 4

One more Chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you rmpcmfan, Laila S., Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner, and Inanna for reviewing every chapter!**

**.**

Get Me To The Church On Time – Chapter 5

.

The wedding was to be held in the Church of Christ in Quantico, Virginia.

The guests were seated facing a large screen.

At first guests were intrigued with the presence of the large screen and several cameras set up on the dais. The cameras were pointed at the audience and they were on.

At the stroke of noon, a soft classical instrumental music began to play as everyone began to turn to the center of the aisle.

The grooms men, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Dave Rossi, Will LaMontagne, and Jack Hotchner, looking very dashing in their white silk shirt, white tuxedos and tails, their cross ties, the color of baby blue. They were standing in the front of the dais, waiting to receive the bridesmaids and maid of honor.

As the music played on…

Penelope Garcia, looking very pretty in a very soft baby blue off shoulder dress and kid gloves, began to walk down the aisle, holding a small bouquet of baby blue miniature roses.

After her came Jessica Brooks, Aaron's ex-sister-in-law, similarly garbed as she glided down the aisle.

Next was the matron of honor, Jennifer Jareau. She was wearing a slightly darker shade of blue off shoulder floor-length dress that off-set her blue eyes as she walked down the aisle.

Once she joined the bridesmaid in the front, JJ moved to the front of the dais and began, "Thank you everyone for coming to this happy occasion. I'm Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne, today's Matron of Honor. We are here to witness the wedding of Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner." She looked around her and saw there were more than 100 people!

It was a good thing she had experienced handling large crowds in her previous position as media liaison with the BAU/FBI; she was a natural at handling with public speaking.

"As most of you know, Emily was until a week ago, a former agent of the Interpol in London."

Some of the guests nodded and smiled, including the Ambassador who was sitting in the front pew and smiled proudly.

"Well, the thing is until a few weeks ago, she had to go on an important mission in Afghanistan and the details which I'm not at liberty to disclose. You know her job…all hush, hush." She grinned.

There was laughter around the crowd as most of them nodded.

"So, that was supposed to be her last mission and well, something happened and her team took in an IED attack."

There were several gasps and mumblings.

She held her gloved hands up, "But…but I'm happy to say she and one of her team mate were fine, they made it out alive and were flown to Germany. Emily received 2nd degree burns on her back in saving a family and her team mate." She swallowed and licked her lips and continued, "We wanted to postpone the wedding until she's healed, but," She chuckled. "You know Emily…she's not going to let a 2nd degree burn stop her from attending to her own wedding."

Everyone began to laugh.

As the guests began to quiet down and looked at JJ expectantly.

"Since Emily is in Germany, you're probably wondering how are we going to conduct this wedding without the bride?"

The guests nodded.

"Well, we have set up this screen and will be broadcasting via satellite with permission from NSA. Now, you must also be wondering about the groom, Aaron Hotchner. He is not here as well, Aaron is with Emily at the moment and without further delay, Pastor John Hanson." She then stepped down and joined the wedding party.

The pastor walked out from behind a curtain and stood before the guests and leaned into the microphone, "Good afternoon, I have to say, this is the most unconventional wedding I've ever presided." He turned to the screen and nodded, "Are we ready?"

In answer, the screen came on and everyone almost gasped in surprise!

It was Aaron and Emily, only she was lying on her side, still bandaged, on the bed, holding a bouquet of red roses. She was smiling as she waved at the camera.

Aaron was in a white tuxedo, and he looked very handsome.

Aaron stood by Emily as he held her hand and began, "Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming to our wedding. We're very sorry we're not there with you but as JJ had explained to you, Emily can't be moved for at least another week and another two weeks before she can fly home. But we didn't want to postpone this, we've been waiting for a long time. And we wanted to share our happiness with you. Pastor Hanson, we're ready."

The pastor nodded, "Well, let's begins. Oh, wait, I hope you have the rings, Aaron?"

Dave spoke up, "Actually I have the rings. Picked it up from the jewelers yesterday, I'm holding these for them, we're joining them tomorrow."

The Pastor nodded, "That'll have to do." He glanced up again at Hotch. "And you received the faxed copy of the marriage registry to be signed?"

Hotch nodded and held the piece of paper up for the pastor to see.

"Oh, witness; you'll need two witnesses to sign the license."

Aaron nodded at someone near the camera, "Clyde... come on over here, you'll bear witness from here and Officer Ken Ming."

Clyde wheeled a young man's whose face was partially bandaged. They were both also in tuxedoes.

The pastor nodded, "I think we have everything and everyone in order."

Hotch and Emily nodded, "We're ready." They said from the screen.

JJ, Garcia and Jessica exchanged happy looks as they looked at Hotch and Emily.

Jack was watching his father and his new step-mother with anticipation; he was to join them tomorrow when Dave and the team fly to Germany.

The pastor turned to the guests of the wedding and cleared his throat . "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to celebrate the lives of two most unique and very deserving people….Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss…

…..

THE END

. Don't forget to drop a line and let me know what you think of this story? Thank you!

P. Muse


End file.
